


I Bet The Hate Made It Feel Real Good

by Revans_Mask



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Come Shot, Dom/sub, F/F, Hate Sex, Magic Cock, Name-Calling, Power Play, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revans_Mask/pseuds/Revans_Mask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Briala and Celene relationship isn't what it used to be, but that doesn't mean the fire is gone.  Largely just smutty hate-sex with Orlais' finest dysfunctional couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Bet The Hate Made It Feel Real Good

**Author's Note:**

> So, hate sex and power play aren't my normal bag, but something about this couple just made it feel right. This scene also makes heavy use of a certain toy familiar to readers of Rae D. Magdon's stories, borrowed with her permission. As for the title, it comes from Sera's comment about these two, which inspired the story. With that said, enjoy.

The Empress of Orlais turned to the captain of her personal guard, her face covered by masks of both gold and propriety. “Do not disturb us unless you are summoned,” she instructed the mustachioed chevalier. “We do not wish to be interrupted for the remainder of the evening.”

"As you command, majesty.” Reginald d’Autrais nodded smartly before returning to his post and Celene strode regally past him and through the ornate double doors that led to her private chambers.

Once she was safely inside, her footmen closed the doors behind her and the empress let out a small sigh of relief. The Great Game was what she had been bred for, what she had trained all her life to play, and no one played it better than her, but it could still become tiresome at times. Spending her days with her ever-treacherous subjects, listening to their false flatteries and empty protestations of loyalty: there were times it made her long for something simpler and more honest. Fortunately, she was an empress and an empress’ needs did not go unmet for long.

"Come here, your majesty.” She was not accustomed to hearing her title said with such disdain, but Celene still responded to the call. Removing her mask and leaving it on a carved wooden table that dated back to before the Second Blight, the empress made her way into her bed-chamber.

Her summoner lay atop the silken sheets of her grand canopied bed, her sharp, green eyes fixed on the human as she walked into the room. Briala wore an ornate tunic that marked her as one of the empress’ handmaidens, but she was entirely nude below the waist, and between her legs, the device the elf had procured for their little games was already erect, it’s amazingly realistic shaft sticking up proudly while the her fingers ran languidly up and down its length.

A part of her was curious from what forgotten vault or sordid little magical emporium Briala had acquired the thing, but only a part. Though she suspected it must have been forged with blood magic, the price of its creation had been paid long ago, and for now, it served its purpose most admirably. That was good enough for her.

"You kept me waiting,” Briala informed her harshly. “I expected you to return some time ago.”

Celene gave her lover her best curtsy, bending low in her gown of azure and gold and giving the elf an excellent view of the tops of her full breasts. “We offer you our apologies,” she told Briala, “Our consultations with the Duke d’Evion took longer than we had expected.”

There was no understanding in Briala’s voice, only a harsh edge that send a flutter of excitement straight to Celene’s sex. “I find your remorse… unconvincing, your majesty,” the elf told her.

"Perhaps actions would demonstrate our sincerity better than words could,” Celene offered.

A wicked grin came to the elf’s lips. “Perhaps they would.”

 

Having accepted Celene’s offer, Briala sat up on the bed, slinging her legs over the side while the empress glided towards her. The woman moved with an annoyingly regal grace, even when playing the penitent, and Briala felt a shiver of arousal run down her spine at the thought of how she would break that composure. Celene dropped to her knees in a perfect bow and her fingers sought out the shaft of the toy, brushing against its swollen length. As she did, Briala felt an answering pull in her clit, the sensation of warm flesh touching her flawlessly translated by whatever forgotten magic powered the device.

"We see our tardiness has left you in quite a state,” Celene observed, wrapping her palm around the toy and beginning to pump it slowly. Her hand felt good to be sure, but it also fell well short of what Briala needed. An empress’ time was valuable, and so the elf had made sure to work herself up properly before Celene arrived, but that cultivated arousal also meant that she had little patience left.

"It has,” she growled, her voice low and dangerous, “So why don’t you stop talking and find a better use for that pretty mouth of yours?”

"Surement,” Celene purred, and the royal lips descended, slipping around the head of Briala’s faux cock. It felt as if warm wetness was enveloping her clit, the toy transmitting the sensations perfectly, but the view was even better. The sight of her haughty mistress on her knees sucking Briala off was almost enough to push her over the edge before she was ready.

She swallowed hard, and steadying her body as best she could, she plunged one hand into her partner’s carefully coifed hair. Giving the blonde strands a little tug, she purred, “Very good, Celene, very skillful. Really, I think you’re much better at sucking cock than playing at politics.”

Encouraged by her words, the empress dipped lower, taking the hard length almost all the way into her mouth while her hands sought out the curves of Briala’s body, caressing her firm buttocks. She sucked harder too, trying to draw the elf’s climax forth, but Briala had already fought it back successfully, and she didn’t intend to be rushed. “Not yet,” she growled, “I’m not done enjoying your mouth.”

To distract herself, she reached down, loosening the ties that held the empress’ dress up, and once there was sufficient room to maneuver, she slid her hands beneath it, stroking the fullness of the human’s breasts. Her plan proved to be her undoing, however, because as she teased Celene’s nipples into hardness, the empress moaned around her cock, and the pleasant vibrations broke the semblance of self-control she had fought so hard to reestablish.

Deciding to simply give in and take her own pleasure, Briala returned her hands to Celene’s head even while she stopped trying to control her own hips, thrusting freely into that wet, inviting mouth. As she passed the point of no return, she groaned and guided Celene down, making sure that she could shoot as deeply as possible inside the royal mouth. Her clit had been aching with need even before the empress arrived and when she at last felt her body gain the release it needed, it was sheer bliss. Her inner muscles squeezed around the short end of the toy, drawing forth her wetness, and pulse after pulse of it poured down the empress’ throat, the blonde eagerly swallowing all that she had to give.

Briala didn’t let her have it all though. When she felt her climax at last starting to trail off, she forced herself to pull out of that delightful mouth and, running her hand up and down the slick length of her cock, she guided the final pulses all over Celene’s face. Spurts of her thin, clear come landed on the human’s cheeks and lips, the empress purring happily even as Briala gasped with satisfaction.

When at last she was done, the elf looked disdainfully down at Celene, tracing a finger through the empress’ wet face as she told her, “Very nice, your majesty. I think that mask suits you far better than the gilded trash you’re so fond of wearing.” That was when she noticed that one of the empress’ hands had dipped under her skirts and underwear, stroking herself even while she licked as much of Briala’s fluid as she could reach off of her own face.

The sight made her smile, but it was a cruel thing, and she teased, “What a little whore you are, Celene. Getting so hot from sucking elf cock that you couldn’t even wait for me to take you before you starting frigging yourself.”

"I am,” Celene conceded, “The cravings you inspire are simply too much to resist.”

Even that admission wasn’t enough for Briala. “Whore isn’t quite right,” she sneered, amending her opinion. “A whore at least gets paid to fuck. You have all the gold you need. You just want my cock in you.”

"Maker, yes,” the empress gasped. “I need it in me now.”

"Eventually,” the elf chided her. “But I’m not rushing anything. Now, clean yourself off and strip down to your panties. I want to watch.”

The empress wasted no time complying, her fingers gathering what wetness her tongue had missed and bringing it up to her full lips. It was an inspiring sight to be sure, and as her lover stripped off the layer of skirts and gowns that covered her luscious body, Briala could already feel the tug of renewed desire running through her clit and stiffening the toy once more. Her body’s still-female ability to enjoy multiple orgasms was unaffected by the cock she wore, and the only problem she faced now was deciding what should come next.

She waited a moment before making her choice, content to savor the sight of Celene’s plump tits and soft curves on display only for her, but it wasn’t too long before she commanded, “Get on the bed. Hands and knees I think. I tire of looking at your face.”

The empress obeyed, assuming the required position while Briala stood up, moving behind her lover. The thin layer of gorgeously tailored blue silk that covered the empress’ pussy cost more than most of Briala’s people would see in a year, and she took pleasure in seeing that it was already covered in Celene’s arousal. “Look at you,” she purred, stroking the fabric with her fingertips, “So turned on just from sucking my dick. What a needy little slut you are.”

"Merde, oui,” the empress panted, her hips moving backwards to meet Briala’s fingers, desperate for more contact.

"I wonder what the rest of the court would think if they saw you like this,” the elf continued, her hand moving over the silk with torturous slowness as she spoke. “Ass in the air, the last few drops of my come all over your pretty face, desperate to be fucked. It really is quite a sight.”

With a harsh motion, she yanked the panties down, exposing the ample swell of Celene’s ass to her gaze. Her hands took hold of the empress’ hips and, lightning-quick, she bent down, running her tongue across the length of her opening. Celene bucked in her grasp but before she could take any real satisfaction from her ministrations, the elf stood back up. The empress preferred to be used rather than indulged in these scenarios, and that was exactly what Briala intended to do.

Before beginning, she peeled off her own shirt, letting Celene wait while she enjoyed the desperate panting coming from the empress. Once she was fully nude, she took hold of her cock, but instead of plunging in at once, she ran the tip through Celene’s wet folds instead, teasing her with each motion. Every time Briala caught the head of her clit, the empress would moan and thrash, but from that position, there was little she could do to get what she craved, and instead, she resorted to begging. “Baise moi,” she pleaded, “Baise-moi, Briala. Si vous plait.”

There had been a time when the sound of Celene’s begging would have melted Briala’s heart, but that was before the woman she loved had become the cruel empress who purged her people’s meager alienage for political advantage. Since that day, affection and hatred had been left jumbled together in the elf’s thoughts, but neither diminished her arousal and with a single, harsh thrust, Briala gave into Celene’s pleas, burying herself all the way to the hilt inside the other woman.

The response was immediate. The human’s pussy shuddered around her shaft, a mini-orgasm shooting through the empress in response to the penetration she had so desperately craved. The tightening of Celene’s inner walls threatened to pull out Briala’s own climax prematurely, but she was too practiced to allow that to happen just yet. Instead, she began making slow strokes inside the empress, taking her time. She knew that Celene’s little climax would’ve only left her hungry for more, but she was in no hurry to give it to her. Why should she be, when there was so much to enjoy in the meantime? The way Celene’s perfectly rounded ass bounced as she was fucked, the sight of her glistening shaft sliding in and out of the empress’ pussy, and of course, their little games…

"Have you considered, shem,” she chuckled, “That maybe this is the day that I finally betray you? That maybe, right now, half your court is standing outside that door, listening to you moan while I take you. That maybe, any minute now, they’ll burst in, all those noble lords and ladies, so that they can watch their empress fuck herself on an elven prick.”

With each humiliating word she spoke, Briala could feel Celene’s pussy tighten around her. Her lover’s body always responded when the elf said things like that, but her mouth still felt the need to object. “You would not dare,” Celene forced out in between her moans. “What they would do to you for this…”

"Maybe I wouldn’t.” She made an especially strong thrust, and the harsh motion of the toy along Celene’s inner walls elicited a lovely cry from her. “Or maybe, I don’t give a damn anymore. Maybe it would be worth the punishment I’d receive to see you exposed as the hypocritical, grasping little slut you really are.”

As she finished her threat, Briala reached underneath the empress, grasping one of her swaying breasts and pinching the nipple. They had played these games for years, but of late, they had become far more perilous. It was always possible that one day Celene would decided that the real anger that now lay underneath her taunts was too dangerous, and then the elf would be in serious trouble. And, damn her, that fact only made Briala hotter, even while her cruel words did the same for the empress.

Indeed, it sounded as if the human was approaching another, far more powerful climax, her hips thrashing in Briala’s grasp as she was fucked. Her breath was coming in short, sharp gasps now, her wetness seeping out of her with each thrust. The elf’s hand moved between her lover’s legs, seeking out Celene’s swollen clit. She stroked it, and as the empress gasped in response, Briala whispered, “Go on, your majesty. Show me how much you like being my little royal slut. Come for me.”

She punctured each of her words with a short, sharp thrust, and on the last one, the empress did as she’d been commanded. She cried out, a steady stream of Orleasian vulgarities falling out of her pretty mouth as she squeezed even tighter around Briala, her orgasm making a mess of the elf’s crotch.

Her job done, Briala returned her hands to Celene’s hips, making deep strokes inside her lover as she sought her own release. It felt too damn good to last much longer, her pleasure only enhanced by the sight of the empress on all fours, overcome with lust. And yet, as much as she enjoyed Celene’s seemingly subservient position, their liaison had still been arranged by the empress’ command, and Briala’s frustration at contrast between their seeming and real roles only drove her to thrust harder.

Her hands dug into the soft flesh of the empress’ ass as she took her and she felt Celene’s hips bucking in her grasp, the furious pace drawing yet another climax out of her lover. The empress screamed out, “Plus. Plus fort,” and Briala’s own control failed her. With a final, desperate push, she buried herself as far as she could inside her lover while the toy drew out her come and pumped it into Celene. The sensation was overwhelming, and all the elf could manage was to slump down against the empress’ sweaty back as more and more blissful pulses escaped her shaft.

It was a pleasure she didn’t get to enjoy for too long however. Celene’s legs gave out from under her and the human crashed down onto the bed, Briala’s cock sliding out of her pussy as she did. Annoyed at the loss of that tight warmth, the elf took hold of her shaft, pumping it roughly as she coaxed out more of her climax, using it to paint Celene’s backside. She’d thought she was almost spent but the sight of her sticky fluids covering the human’s ass inspired her to keep going, harsh strokes drawing out her orgasm until at last she collapsed in a boneless heap next to her lover.

For a time, the two women simply lay on the silken sheets, naked and panting, neither the roles they had just played nor their differing positions in the outside world seeming to preclude a simple sort of equality between them. Right then, Briala could almost forget everything that had happened in the intervening years, could imagine that they were still the happy, young lovers they had once been.

It was an illusion though, and one that lasted no longer than it took for Celene to speak again. “That was marvelous, Briala,” the empress declared, “Your best performance of late, I think. Now, if you would be so good as to draw us a bath, it would be much appreciated. We seem to have made a bit of a mess.”

"Of course, your majesty.” The elf rose from the bed but not before making sure to slide the toy out of her pussy and leave it on the nightstand to be cleaned in its turn. It belonged to Celene, after all just as everything else there did: the bed, the palace, and even Briala herself were hers. She was the empress and the elf the servant, and ultimately no game, no matter how satisfying could change that. Other things might though, Briala told herself as made her way to the bathroom to prepare the bath. There were far more important games in Orlais after all, and moves that not even Celene would expect her spymaster to make.


End file.
